Hao au bois dormant
by Yum2
Summary: Il était une fois un classique remixé en HaoYoh par une autrice dégentée...
1. le prénom débile

Bonjour le Monde et Joyeux Noël à tous!!!

Bon euh que dire Shaman King et ses personages ne m'appartienne définitivement pas sinon on verait plus souvent Hao.

Danger : Ceci est un shonen-aï donc les personnes n'appréciant pas ce genre d'histoire...

Cette fics a été débuté pendant les exam... par concéquence c'est un gros délire pour me destresser... Je ne cherche à porter atteinte à personne et m'excuse d'avance si mon humour est parfois un peu déplacé...

Toute ressemblance avec des personnages ou des faits réelles (votre grand mère par exemple) ne serait que pur hasard...enfin en ce qui vous concerne...

**HAO AU BOIS DORMANT**

Chapître 1 : Le prénom débile

Il était une fois dans la ville de fois (euh non c'est pas ça... donc je reprend)

Il était une fois dans une contrée lointaine que personne ne connait évidement, un roi dont la reine attendait un bébé ; c'était un bébé miracle obtenu par fécondation in vitro et tout le tremblement parce que le roi était impuissant!! Le roi était grand, beau, riche, fort, puissant et aimé de tout son peuple (c'est comme ça sinon ce ne serait pas drôle....) mais il n'avait qu'un défaut (à part être impuissant), il avait un pois chiche à la place du cerveau....

Donc la reine eut sa péridurale et mis au monde un garçon ce qui combla de joie le roi qui s'empressa immediatement (oh le bel euphémisme) d'aller dans la chambre de sa femme. Malheureusement pour lui dans son extrème joie, il trébucha et se retrouva la gueule par terre! Il se releva en frattant son nez et s'exclama plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu " Ahô (connard)" alors qu'on lui présentait son adorable petit garçon qui avait les yeux d'un tétard endormi. Alors tous les visages de la chambre s'assombrirent car il était de coutume dans ce pays de prendre pour prénom de l'enfant les premiers mots prononcés par le père à la vu de son enfant! Ainsi le nom du nouveau né devait être l'insulte lançée par son imbecile de père. Tout le monde était désemparé... L'enfant devait s'appeller Ahô!!!

C'est alors que la mère de l'enfant se raclât la gorge : "hmmm! Excusez moi..."

Le roi tourna du rouge de honte au vert de peur au son de sa femme : "Ch-chérie, t'aurais pas une idée pour rattraper ma bourde sinon on sera obligé d'appeler notre fils Ahô..."

La reine passât au rouge de rage : "CRETIN!!!!!! C'est toi qu'on devrait appeler Ahô!!!!" La reine cria si fort que tout les murs du château tremblèrent et la pluspart des fenêtres volèrent en éclat!!

"Mais chérie..." dit le roi comme un gamin pris la main dans le bocal à bonbons.

Pendant ce temps là, la reine mère s'était faufillée dans la chambre comme une vipère et profitait du spéctacle de l'engueulade de son fils et sa belle doche...

Enfin elle décida dans placer une, l'histoire de bien envenimer les choses et siffla comme toute vipère qui se respecte :

"Et la loi est la loi, mon cher fils... même toi, tu dois la respecter!!!"

Il fallait dire que la reine mère, comme toutes belles mères qui se respectent, haissait sa belle fille, la reine parce que... ben parce que!!!

Et elle commença à déblatérer la loi comme un serpent crachant son venin :

"Il est dit que le prénom d'un nouveau né sera les premiers mots prononcés par son père ou un annagramme à la vue du dit nouveau né et patati et patata..."

Cette loi débile avait été promulguer pour la paix dans les ménages (empêcher les querelles maritales à propos du prénom de l'enfant : La mère souffre, le père crie)

La reine mère se délectait de voir le visage de son fils contortionné dans un effort de compréhension et elle sifflat encore :

"Tu ne peux pas déroger à la loi, mon fils!!!"

Un sourire narquois plein de satisfaction apparut sur le visage décharné de la reine mère dont les yeux de rat scintillés de malice heureuse qu'elle était de pouvoir faire souffrire sa belle fille même au dépend de son fils.

Mais ce court instant de victoire fût briser lorsque la reine s'écriat : "AH!!"

Tout le monde sursautat et tournat la tête vers la reine qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai trouvé!!!" dit-elle un air triomphant sur le visage "La loi dit : 'ou un annagramme' n'est ce pas belle maman? (référence à sa belle mère qu'elle peut pas voir en peinture!!)

"Euh...oui..." répondit la vieille le visage décomposé car elle n'y avait pas pensé... elle aurait mieux fait de se taire pensait-elle, mais même... avec ces trois lettres qu'est ce que sa connasse de belle fille pouvait bien avoir trouvé pour lui gâcher son plaisir!!

"Et bien, c'ewst simple... nous appelerons cet Enfant H.A.O. Hao"

Sur ces belles paroles, elle arracha des bras de son père le gosse et commença à le bercer et contrairement à sa belle mère elle ne le bercâ pas trop près du mur...

"Ouais C'est une bonne idée mon amour!!! Il s'appelera Hao et il sera beau comme son père" dit le roi soulagé que sa femme est un cerveau d'intello et non celui d'un moineau comme lui.

"Tant qu'il n'a pas ton intelligence..." murmura la reine

Et tout le monde sorti de la chambre, laissant la mère et l'enfant se reposaient.

La belle mère biensûr pensait déjà à un nouveau plan pour gâcher la vie de sa belle doche!!

Chapître 1 fin

Bon alors qu'en avait vous pensez?

Review SVP!!!

Je rappelle que : L'Abus de review est bon pour la santé!!

Joyeux noël à tous!!


	2. les fées et le banquet

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs et lectrices

Disclamer : une minutes s'il vous plaît...

Bon euh que dire Shaman King et ses personages ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas sinon on verait plus souvent Hao.

Danger : Ceci est un shonen-aï donc les personnes n'appréciant pas ce genre d'histoire...

Cette fics a été débuté pendant les exam... par concéquence c'est un gros délire pour me destresser... Je ne cherche à porter atteinte à personne et m'excuse d'avance si mon humour est parfois un peu déplacé...

Toute ressemblances à des faits ou des personnes réelles ne serait pas que pur coïncidence (surtout sur la description de certain perso...)

**Réponses aux gentilles reviewers :**

Safira : Merci, t'inquiète c'est prévu que je continue après que j'ai fait quelques fouilles archéologiques pour retrouver le chapître 3 et le début du chapître 4 (ce que je peux écrire comme conneries en deux heures....)

Sedna : C'est très bien comme je l'ai dit l'abus de review est bon pour la santé surtout celle de l'auteur ;p!! Par contre J'adooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore Hao!!! C'est le meilleur!!! Pour le prénom je m'excuse mais j'ai une amie qui se trompe toujours quand elle prononce le prénom et elle dit toujours Ahô au lieu de Hao, c'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée du premier chapître!!

Bon c'est parti pour l'histoire!!

**Chapître 2 : Les fées et le banquet**

Pour fêter la naissance de son fils, le roi invita toutes les fées du royaume au nombre de 10, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, donc 10 invitations furent lancées aux 10 fées.

Mais la reine mère qui avait été, à son avis personelle qui n'engage que elle, humiliée par sa belle fille, connaissait une onzième fée qui avait plus de point commun avec une sorcière qu'avec une fée mais bon... et qui serait très 'heureuse' d'apprendre comment on la foutait à l'écart. Donc la reine mère fit parvenir à la vieille fée acharîatre la rumeur du banquet organisé pour son petit fils Hao.

Le château tout entier était en ébulition pour préparer ce fameux banquet dressé en l'honneur de Hao Ôjiisama (prince Hao) et donc ne remarqua pas la vieille reine mère faire sa dance de la joie sachant qu'elle allait gacher le bonheur de sa belle fille.

Pendat ce temps là, à la limite Nord-Nord-Est du pays à gauche après le chêne à côté du bouleau à droite de '_la cabane du pêcheur'_, dans un marais répugnant où se déversaient tous les égoûts du royaume, dans une maison en bois qui ressemblait plus à un abris pour jardin abandonné qu'à une maison, une vieille fée allant sur ses 80 ballais entendait, malgrès le faite q'elle devenait sourde et portait un sonotone dont les piles étaient mortes, donc cette vieille fée entendait une rumeur selon laquelle il y aurait un superbe banquet en l'honneur de la naissance du prince héritier du trône et que toutes les fées du royaume étaient conviées...elle attendit donc sagement son invitation. Seul bémol, au bout de 10 minutes, elle avait atteint son quota de patience pour la décénie et elle avait toujours pas reçu son invitation, et là, ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs gràve à la mémé...

Le jour de la fête vint et toujours aucune invitation!!! La vieille fée aigrie n'en devint que plus colérique et déplaça ses grosses fesses de son rocking-chair, shootant dans son chat de colère(Goooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Elle prit la poudre de cheminette qu'elle avait piqué à Harry Potter, la jeta dans le feu, rentra dans les flammes vertes en criant : Château du roi de la contrée!! Et elle se retrouva dans la cheminée de l'entrée du château (seule cheminée du château reliée au réseau de poudre de cheminette). Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand baraqué d'1 mètre 90, noir en costard noir, les bras croisés sur son torse bombé, l'air renfrogné avec des lunettes de soleil pour faire style alors qu'on ne pouvait rien voir à 10 mètres même avec les torches allumées.  
"Vous avez votre invitation?" demanda le videur.

"Euh...non...j'en ai pas reçu." répondit la vieille.

"C'est une soirée privée ici! On rentre pas si on a pas d'invitation! Ok la vieille!!" dit le videur qui était décidément mal luné.

Mais, pas de chance pour lui c'était aussi le cas de la vieille!!

"Ecoute mon petit, (Euh... ai-je précisé que la fée en question mesure 1m30 debout les bras levés sur un tabouret? si non, ben maintenat c'est fait :D!!) Je suis pas d'humeur alors tu me laisses passer ou sinon..." Elle leva son petit poing décharnée en direction du videur comme pour le menacer. Le videur réprimat un rire.

Celà fût la goûte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase!! Pour qui se prenait-il se petit arrogant!!! Elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffe!!!

"AchtroumphAmphibousBradibasCocum! Tranforme toi en grenouille!!!" s'écria la vieille pointant sa baguette magique sur le videur qui se retrouva transformer en grenouille avant qu'il ait pu crôaser!!

La vieille entra dans la salle de banquet où se tenait le roi, la reine avec Hao dans les bras et les 10 fées, la belle mère s'étant fait porter pâle. La table était dressée pour 12 personnes avec de magnifiques couverts en or et des verres en crystal d'une puretée inégalable.

Le roi s'avança vers la nouvelle venue et avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoique ce soit elle dit : "Alors mon bon roi, on invite toutes les fées du royaume pour qu'elles soient les marraines de ton petit batard, et on oublie d'inviter sa propre marraine, doyenne des fées de ce royaume!!!"

"Euh... non... c'est pas ça... c'est que...c'est que... je croyais que t'étais morte depuis le temps!!"

Tout le monde dans la pièce leva les yeux aux ciel : 'Comment peut on être aussi stupide?!' pensèrent-ils tous.

"Toujours aussi stupid depuis toutes ces années... Pourtant nous avons tout fait pour que tu sois un bon roi... Mais il semble que l'on ait oublié de te donner l'intelligence!!! Enfin... tu t'es pas trop mal débrouillé" dit-elle. Elle se tournat vers la reine : "Comment un débile comme toi a-t-il pu épouser une aussi belle femme?" La reine rougit.

Pendant que la vieille crachait son venin, le roi appella les serviteurs pour qu'il rajoute discrètement un couvert.

Il était déjà 12h30 et tout le monde creuvait la dalle grave, on passa donc à table. La vieille fée constata avec dégoût que son couvert était de loin le moins beau : des couverts en inox, une assiette en porcelaine avec d'horrilbes motifs bleus qui étaient sensés représsentaient une charade, et en guise de verre, elle avait un vieux pot à moutarde Amora couvert de trace de calcaire et dont le pied était cerclé de rouge pour indiquer que le pot avait contenu de la moutarde extra-forte.

La plus mal habillée de toutes les fée était génée : 13 personnes à tables...signe de malheur!!! Elle prit donc une pincée de sel et la lança par dessus son épaule gauche pour conjurer le mauvais sort, sans faire attention au jeune apprentit serviteur quipassait derrière elle, et quise prit tout dans les yeux, trébucha et déversa le contenu de son pichet sur la tête de la vieille fée qui pesta tout ce qu'elle savait en se donnant un coût de baguette pour se recoiffer. La table se retenna d'éclater de rire. Pendant ce temps, la fée mal habillée totalement pas aware de ce qu'elle avait provoqué, continuait à prier pour que les Dieux de la chance la protègent de tous les malheurs.

Le reste du repas se passa sans autre incident majeur, à part le roi qui renversa de la sauce sur ses vêtements mais vu qu'il a deux mains gauches ceci n'était pas vraiment un évènement extraordinaire...

Quand le repas fût fini, la plus jeune des fées qui étaient boulémique, se précépita aux toilettes pour se faire vomir.

Le temps était venu d'offrir ses cadeaux au bébé et toutes les fées s'allignèrent sauf la plus jeune qui était toujours aux toilettes. La vieille peau de doyenne des fées se plaça bien entendu en dernier.

La première fée s'avança vers le berceau, sourit tendrement au jeune prince et le tapota avec sa baguette sur le front, le gamin se mis à pleurer. Après une demi heure la reine réussit à le calmer et la cérémonie de remise de cadeau repris, la première fée se rapprocha du berceau et tapota sa baguette cette fois-ci sur le berceau craignant une nouvelle crise de larme. Donc la première fée offrit son don au prince : "Tu sera le plus beau", la vieille fée leva les yeux aux ciel : 'Quel manque d'imagination!! De mon temps et bla et bla et bla...'

La seconde s'approcha : "Tu sera fort", puis la troisième : "Tu sera intelligent", la vieille eut un sourire et tournat son regard vers son fieul.

La quatrième se pencha sur le berceau : "Tu sauras manier les armes et tu n'auras peur de rien!!!", la cinquième : "Tu auras la voix d'un rossignol et tu sera poète...", la sixième se disait à elle-même 'merde, elle m'a piqué mon idée!!!' : "Tu seras...habille de tes mains!!!", la septième fée, la mal habillé : "Tu auras du goût."

"Espérons plus qu'elle n'en a!" chuchotèrent les autres fées. La huitième fée s'approcha : "tu seras un cordon bleu.", la première fée s'indigna : "Eh mais c'est quoi ce don débile!!" "Facile à dire, t'es passé en premier. Moi, je passe en huitième!! C'est dur de trouver!! J'avais pas d'idée alors..."répliqua la huitième enervée de s'être pris une réflection.

la neuvième fée poussa la hutième à l'aide de ses fesses : "Bon aller c'est mon tour!!! La personne que tu aimeras t'egaleras en beauté, intelligence et maniment des armes!!" "Ah bah en voilà un don qui est utile!!! Comme ça si il tombe amoureux d'un laidron, elle se transformera en beauté!!!" s'écriat la deuxième fée surexitée imaginant déjà le marriage de Hao prévoyant la robe qu'elle porterait et la coiffure qu'elle aurait... La neuvième entama alors une grande discution avec la seconde fée à propos de la couleur de la robe qui irait le mieux avec ses yeux, laissant ainsi sa place à la vieille fée.

"Hmmmhmmmhmmm... Voyons voir... AH... Voici un don dont tu me donneras des nouvelles, mon cher petit ange..." Hao se retourna dans son berceau. "Le jour de tes 16 ans, tu recevras une décharge électro-statique en touchant un four à micro onde et tu mourras!!Kukukukukuk (rire démoniaque)" La vieille faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit la tête des autres et avec un dernier fou rire elle s'en allat s'en un regard en arrière.

Quand elle fut partie, la plus jeune fée sortit de derrier un rideau.

"Elle est partie la vieille?... Ah enfin... J'avais la trouille de faire une mauvaise performance... Je viens juste d'avoir ma licence et c'était mon dixième essais!!!"

"ARGH!!!! Mon Dieu!!!... L'avenir de mon fils est dans les mains d'une fée boulémique incompétente!!" dit la reine deséspérée avant de s'évanouir.

"Euh désolée...Je... je ferais de mon mieux" La fée approcha le berceau et tapota le bébé de sa baguette, Hao fronça ses petit sourcil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

"Donc...euh...au lieu de mourir après d'être pris une décharge électro-statique en touchant un four à micro onde, tu t'endormiras et le temps s'arrêterat pour toi!!

Euh... c'est le mieux que je puisse faire... désolée mais je débute!!!"

Le roi appella immédiatement ses conseillés leur expliquant la situation ceux ci lui conseillèrent de banir les micro-ondes du royaume au grand désespoire des cuisiniers qui voyaient ainsi leurs RTT s'évanouir comme neige au soleil.

C'est ainsi que tous les micro-ondes du royaume, pour le bien du jeune prince Hao, furent jetés dans un vieux débarras au fin fond du château par ordre du roi qui est trop con je vous le rappelle...

**Chapître 2 FIN**

J'espère que ça vous a plu!!! :D

Bon ben et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review SVP....


	3. le prince pyromane et le microonde

Bonne année à tous(tes) les lectreurs(trices).

bon comme vous vous en doutez Shaman King ne m'appartient pas sinon notre adorable 'petit' Hao serait plus présent!!! (cri de fangirl : Vive Hao Kyaaaaaaaa)

Danger : Ceci est un shônen-aï donc les personnes n'appréciant pas ce genre d'histoire...

Cette fic a été débutée pendant les exam... par concéquence c'est un gros délire pour me destresser... Je ne cherche à porter atteinte à personne et m'excuse d'avance si mon humour est parfois un peu (/beaucoup) déplacé...

Toute ressemblance avec quoique ce soit de réelle serait fortuite!!!

Réponse au review :

Sedna : C'est assez simple en fait ma copine voulait prononcer à la japonaise ce qui implique prononcé le H et elle prononcait toujours 'Ahô' en trainant sur le o au lieu de 'Hao' sans traîner sur le o...

Pas si simple que celà avant il faut qu'il pique un 'petit' somme notre cher prince Hao...

Et ben la suite c'est pour maintenant!!!

Azalee : Merci pour l'info je ne savais pas que acariatre s'écrivait sans H j'essaierais de m'en souvenir pour une prochaine fois.... J'ai une bonne orthographe? Euh...ça doit bien être exeptionnelle attention va neiger des petits éléphants roses!!!

Bon, pour Ren, Horo et les autres faudra attendre un peu, ils vont apparaître avec Yoh... mais comme je n'ai pas écrit au delà du quatrième chapître je sais pas encore quelles rôle ils joueront exactement dans la suite de l'histoire mais ils seront là!!!

**Chapître 3 : Le jeune prince pyromane et le micro-onde.**

C'était un très beau jour de printemps et le seizième anniversaire du prince Hao.

Celui-ci avait décidé à échapper à son horrible cours d'histoire politique du royaume durant lequel son très cher professeur (remarquez le sarcasme) allait lui expliquer pour la cent onzième fois concécutive comment son ancêtre avait épousé l'arrière-petite-fille du frère de l'oncle de la belle mère du grand père du dieu de la pluie et des ouragans et avait ainsi reçu ce royaume en dote. Ce qui entre nous l'interressait comme sa première paire de chaussettes mais bon...

Alors le prince séchat allègrement les cours, et decidat, pour tromper son ennui, d'aller faire une ballade dans le château, de préférence la partie interdite parce que c'est tellement mieux!!!

Il se promenait donc dans l'aile interdite du château ses long cheveux aux vents lavées avec l'oréal (parce qu'il le vaut bien), jouant avec son briquet et chantant le générique de sa série préférée 'Hikaru no Go', version japonaise pour pas se rendre compte des niaiseries qu'il chantait, dans laquelle il y avait son personnage préféré Saï parce qu'ils avaient la même coiffure!! (AN : ne me tuer pas!!! J'ai juste choisi cette série à cause de Saï et le fait que Saï est originaire, à peu près, de la même époque que Hao donc même coifure, même style vestimentaire....et j'aime la coifure de Hao ne vous méprennez pas!!)

Alors qu'il allumait un autre feu avec son briquet en argent préféré '_Spirit of Fire'_ qu'il avait reçu de sa grand-mère pour ses quatre ans, il vit une vieille bonne femme d'1m30 debout les bras levés sur un tabouret et qui devait bien avoir dans les 100 ans.

La vieille s'addressa à lui : "Oh bonjour jeune homme." dit-elle d'un ton suave.

"'lut" répondit Hao 'C'est qui cette vieille peau? Je l'ai jamais vu dans le coin celle-là!!!' se demanda le prince jougeant la vieille du regard.

La vieille repris : "Pouriez vous m'aider à porter celà?" La vieille essaya de tendre vers le jeune prince ses petit bras tout maigre dans lesquels il y avait une drôle de machine rectangulaire avec une porte vitrée, une petite horloge et plein de petit boutons autours desquels se trouvaient de drôle de petit dessin ressemblant vaguement à des plats tel que le poulet roti, le poisson...

Hao fixa l'appareille d'un air curieux... il hésitat quelques minutes, il n'avait pas le droit d'être dans cette partie du château et de prendre un de ces drôles d'objets pas beau... et comme tout le monde le sait c'est tellement bon de désobéir aux ordres... mais d'un autre côté celà signifiait aider la vieille, être serviable et ça ça ne lui disait strictement rien 'après les vieilles elles en abusent' se disait-il. (AN : je rappelle que Hao est un ado donc en crise selon les clichés débiles que j'utilise...) Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense sur ceux qui feraient chier le plus de monde, il répondit d'un ton ferme et définitif : "Ya da!!" (non style dégoûté)

La vieille le regarda les yeux plein de haine et de colère : "Petit insolant!!!"

Et elle lâcha l'objet sur le pied de Hao qui ne sentit rien parce qu'il avait des chaussures renforcées, et s'enfuit en courant surprenant vite pour quelqu'un de si vieux!!!

Hao se pencha pour déplacer l'objet, mais à peine l'eut-il éffleuré qu'il se prit une décharge et tomba raide... endormi. Ses ronflements emplirent bientôt toute l'aile interdite du château dérangeant les quatre soldats qui étaient de garde, et qui faisaient une petite partie de Twister (Ils avaient été privés de cartes depuis que la reine les avait surpris dans un accoutrement plus que léger alors qu'ils jouaient au strip-poker...). Donc les quatre gardes arrêtèrent leur partie de Twister pour aller voir ce que le prince avait bien pu faire bruler pour provoquer un tel bruit!!! Quand il arrivèrent à la source du bruit ils virent le prince recroquevillé le bout de son pouce dans la bouche, un micro-onde à ses côtés...

"Merde!!!" dit l'un des soldats "On va se faire engueuler là!!!"

"Putin, je peux pas être viré : j'ai une femme, sept enfants, quatre chiens, douze chats et un canari à nourrir!!!" dit un autre.

"J'ai une idée" s'exclama un troisième "Et si on le déplaçait? On le fout dans une autre aile du château et personne n'en saura jamais rien, hein? Qu'est ce que vous en dites?"

"Eh Ouais pas bête!!!" s'exclamèrent les deux premiers.

"Il faut d'abord trouver un endroit où le mettre..." dit le troisième.

"Je sais où on pourrait le cacher..." dit calmement le quatrième garde "Vous deux, retournez monter la garde!!!" ordonna-t-il aux deux premiers soldats. "A nous, Hao-sama!! Je prend les mains, tu prends les pieds!" dit-il au troisième soldat saisissant les mains du prince.

Et ils déplacèrent le corps inanimé du prince vers l'aile réservée à la reine mère. Ils eurent la peur de leur vie lorsque, en passant devant le boudoir de la reine mère, ils entendirent celle-ci éclatait de rire, ils risquèrent un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et apperçurent la reine mère en train de prendre le thé avec une autre miniscule petite vieille qui, elle aussi, ricannait tous ce qu'elle savait, les gardes étoufèrent un rire : 'Qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent!!!' pensèrent-ils.

Pourquoi l'aile du château reservé à la reine mère? Les soldats avaient choisi l'aile du château où vivait la reine mère car elle était encore plus déserte que l'aile interdite du fait que personne n'appreciait la vieille peau acariâtre (AN : Cette fois je l'ai bien écrit, enfin je crois!!! non c'est pas fait exprès, il se trouve que c'est le mot qui convient!!)

Quelques heures plus tard, une servante découvrit le jeune prince commateux. Et le troisième jour après l'incident, qui conduisit au coma du prince, fût déclaré deuil national parce que la reine mère apprenant que son petit-fils était tombé dans le coma (bien qu'elle le savait déjà) causant sa belle-fille de tomber en dépression, eut une crise cardiaque dû à sa joie immense de voir son horrible belle-doche dans le malheur!!

Le roi fit mettre le prince Hao dans son lit, et interdit quiconque de rentrer dans sa chambre sous peine de mort!!! Comme il est con, le roi ne se souvenait plus de la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec la fée boulémique dans laquelle celle-ci lui expliquait que le jeune prince s'éveillerait si il était embrassé par son âme soeur...

Il semblait donc que le prince était condamné, en grande partie dû à la connerie de son père, à dormir pour toute l'éternité!!!

**Chapître 3 fin**

Bon comment vous trouvez? personellement j'aime pas trop ce chapître mais bon... fallait bien y passer...

Une petite review svp.


	4. un jour, le prince est venu

Yo le monde!!

Bon ben, c'est partipour le quatrième chapître...

Disclamer : Non, Shaman King ne m'appartient pas... snif...

euh WARNING : Shônen-aï vous aimez pas vous lisez pas, aussi simple que ça!!! Pour l'instant le couple Hao/Yoh il y en aura peut-être d'autre, plus tard...

Si quelques un d'entre vous ont des idées...rien ne vous interdis de les faire savoir vu que j'ai pas encore prévu le chapître 5...

Autre chose aussi, je m'excuse si parfois mon humour est mal placé ou limite, je n'ai rien contre personne!!!

Toutes ressemblances à des faits réels ou des personnes réelles seraient pur coïncidence.

Réponse à la review : (bah ouais y'en a eu qu'une pour le chapître 3 au moment où j'écris)

Azalee : Bah vouais les chaussures renforcées s'est super efficace, j'ai testé sur le pied de mon beauf!!! Ben en fait, c'est un peu normal que Hao et Sai se ressemblent parce qu'ils sont de la même époque, Heïan il me semble. Par contre pour voir Horo va falloir attendre dans un des prochains chapitres soon I promise...oups je suis passée en mode Anglais... XD

Bon ben la suite maintenant :

**Chapitre 4 : Un jour le prince est venu...**

Beaucoups d'eau avait coulé sous les pont depuis l'affaire Hao et la légende de Hao au bois dormant s'était répendu comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le pays. Mais comme toute légende seuls les enfants et les fous y croyaient encore.

Le jeune prince Yoh se balladais dans la fôret, ses écouteurs oranges bien flachant sur les oreilles avec à ses côtés son garde du corps TAO Ren qui s'amusait à faire du petit bois de tous les arbres qu'il croisait avec sa lance en criant "Tempo rapide" exécutant sauts périlleux arrières tout en découpant le pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, pour attérir comme une fleur sur le sol au côté de son prince.

Donc Yoh se balladais tranquillement sifflotant le dernier tube à la mode "Life is like a boat" de Rie Fu (générique de la série Bleach), quand soudain une petite main souleva son écouteur et lui cria dans les oreilles : "YOH-SAMA!!!!"

"Hein?" fût la réponse du jeune prince alors qu'il retirait ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

"Yoh-sama!!!Yoh-sama fuyait elle arrive!!!!"

Yoh se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui lui parlait.

"Ah, c'est toi Manta? Comment ça va aujourd'hui?"

Yoh restait décontracter malgrès l'état d'excitement de son petit serviteur.

"Yoh-sama!!! C'est pas le moment pour les mondanités!!! ELLE arrive!"

Yoh regarda son serviteur, une lueur de panique commença à s'allumer dans les yeux de Yoh, il se tourna vers Ren.

"Retiens là, Ren!!"

Et il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête fuir, alors que les cris de sa fiancée Anna se rapprochaient dangereusement.

"Où est Yoh?! Il n'a pas fini son entrainement!!!"

"Euh je ne sais pas..." répondit Manta.

"Et toi, Minus, va faire le ménage!! T'as compris?! Et je veux que ça brille!!!!"

Yoh s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'entendit plus la voix de sa chère et tendre fiancée, il devait être suffisament loin maintenant, non? Il était essoufflé et se tenait les genoux pliés les mains sur les genoux, ses yeux fixant le sol, il reprenait lentement son souffle.

Après quelques minutes, Yoh releva la tête et vit un château couvert de ronces. Il se dit : 'Tiens si j'allais faire un tour à l'intérieur!!! ça a l'air marrant puis en plus Anna pensera jamais à me chercher ici." Il pris son sabre de samourai et se lança à l'attaque des ronces en criant "spirit of sword" (euh je pense que c'est ça en jap pas sûr...) et il dégagea l'entrée du château. Il entra dans le château.

"Ouah... C'est grand...C'est sale... ça pu le renfermé pire que ma chambre!!!"

Et il entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres du château pour aerer!!

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'aile gauche et l'aile principale du château mais il trouva qu'il ne pouvait pas acceder à l'aile droite car toutes les portes y permettant l'accès, étaient fermées. Laissant sa curiousité prendre le dessus, il entreprit de défoncer la porte à coups de sabre.

Après avoir transformer la porte en petit bois, Yoh visita l'aile droite. Il entra dans une magnifique chambre tout en haut de la plus haute tour. La pièce était décorée de magnifiques fleurs en plastique, au milieu de la chambre se dressait un lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Yoh qui était curieux comme un chat, poussa délicatement les rideaux, et aperçu sous une montagne de couverture le visage d'une personne. Yoh poussa entièrement les rideaux prit une chaise, s'asseya à côté du lit et contempla le visage de cette personne qui selon toute vraissemblance était endormie et ne fesait pas souvent le ménage à en juger par l'état de la pièce qui était couverte de poussière.

Après une inspection rigoureuse de la personne devant lui, Yoh arriva à plusieurs conclusions, la première était que cette personne était un garçon, la deuxième : il dormait depuis un sacrès bout de temps vu la longueur de ses cheveux, la troisième : lui et cet inconnu se ressemblaient drôlement : même forme de visage, même nez, même oreilles, même couleur de cheveux...

Yoh contempla encore quelques secondes le jeune endormi, puis tourna la tête pour observer la chambre et vit une lettre dans un bouquet de roses en plastique couvert de poussière. Il prit la lettre et l'a lu :

_Cher Hao_

'Donc il s'appele Hao... drôle de nom!!! Mais j'aime bien, c'est simpa et court, facile à retenir' se dit Yoh

_Mon cher petit Hao, euh je ne sais par où commençait... euh bon... euh... je vais faire simple : euh bah t'es dans le coma et tu te réveillera peut-être jamais... et... comment t'annoncer ça... ta grand-mère a fait une crise cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle..._

_euh t'as été maudis... et y'a un truc pour te ramener... mais ch'ais plus quoi?_

_Ton père qui t'aime._

'Euh... bon j'ai rien pigé mais c'est pas grave...En tout cas une chose est sûr Il est vraiment Con son père!!!' pensa Yoh.

Yoh replia la lettre et la replaça dans le bouquet et il resta là à comtempler le visage du jeune endormi. Hao se retourna dans son sommeil vers Yoh ses cheveux couvrant son visage.

'Il a le sommeil agité' pensa Yoh. Il repoussa les cheveux du visage de Hao et s'approcha de Hao pour mieux l'observer mais il trébucha et se retrouva les lèvres sur les lèvres de Hao. Hao ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux de Yoh devinrent fous quand Yoh s'appercu que Hao s'était réveillé... il était dans de beaux draps!!! Yoh fit alors la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit il recula pour se rasseoir sur sa chaise, les joues tintaient du rouge de la honte, les yeux fixant sur le sol!

"Eh Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?" demanda une voix. Yoh releva la tête pour s'appercevoir que Hao venait de lui addresser la parole. "C'était bon!!!"

Et pour mettre en avant son point de vu, Hao se rapprocha de Yoh et l'embrassa de nouveau!!

**Chapitre 4 fin**

bon voilà chapître 4 fini!!! J'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre dans le prochain chapître mais bon...

review svp


	5. et pendant ce temps là

Bonjour le monde!!

Bon ben voici quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un chapitre...

Disclamer : Non, Shaman King ne m'appartient toujours pas... snif...

WARNING : Shônen-aï!!Donc homophobe allez voir ailleur si j'y suis!!

Pour l'instant le couple Hao/Yoh il y en aura peut-être d'autre, plus tard...une toute petite allusion à un autre couple dans ce chapitre mais ch'ais pas encore si je développe ou non (à vous de voir)!!

Autre chose aussi, je m'excuse si parfois mon humour est mal placé ou limite, je n'ai rien contre personne!!!

Toutes ressemblances à des faits réels ou des personnes réelles seraient pur coïncidence.

Réponses aux review :

Sedna : Bah je m'arrête pas là, alors... t'inquiète c'est prévu qu'ils s'arrêtent de s'embrasser sinon je vais avoir des problèmes pour continuer...

Azalee : Tu t'es mise à DNAngel!!! C'est génial j'adore DNAngel... Hiwatari, c'est le plus beau!!! J'adore les méchant stoïque qui sont pas vraiment méchant!! ;D

Corenn : Non mord pas svp!!! Ah la la la... c'est quoi cette manie qu'ont les reviewer de menacer de mort ou de blessures grave les pauv' auteurs...lol contente que ça te plaise!! J'adore le couple Yoh/Hao ça fait un peu Narcissique mais bon, c'est pas grave on est là pour rire!!! 'fin pour l'orthographe... euh... bon j'avoue je suis nulle en orthographe... mais l'important c'est qu'on me comprenne, non?

Djehra : merci pour la petite note d'orthographe... je suis nulle en orthographe!!(je me répète)'fin je fais des efforts mais il reste encore quelques fautes!! Pour la suite c'est... comment dire n'importe quoi... ça part dans tous les sens... j'espère que ça sera pas trop horrible et que ça plaira toujours autant!!!

Oceana-666 : Les chaussures renforcées c'est très utile surtout pour shooter dans les tibias des gardes en armure... (c'est pour ça qu'il en porte!!!) Pour le père de Hao... je suis désolée mais je suis pas sûr qu'il revienne... mais on ne sait jamais...

**Interlude : Et pendant ce temps là... Il y en a un qui souffre!!!**

Pendant ce temps là, Ren se retrouvait face au dragon Anna qui lui gueulait dessus comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain :

" Où est-il? Où est Yoh?"

Ren n'était pas quelqu'un à avoir peur facillement mais Anna du haut de ses 1m45 avec ses 35 kg toute mouillée ben elle lui fesait peur!! C'était pas le physique loin de là... c'était sa voix!! Elle pouvait crier si fort qu'elle arrivait à casser tous les miroirs, vitres et verres à 5 km à la ronde!! Mais Ren n'a jamais été homme à se laisser impressioner!!!

"Je ne sais pas!!" dit-il d'une voix forte et assuré enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

"Tu ne sais pas?" répondit Anna dangereusement.

"Non, je ne sais pas!"

Anna le regarda d'un air menaçant qui prometait les pire tortures auditives si il lui avait menti.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour trouver un indice susceptible de lui indiquer par où Yoh avait fui. Elle était sur le point d'en trouver un, une minuscule petite feuille écrasée au pied d'un arbre, quand Ren se mit à parler.

"Ah en fait Anna, Jun te passe le bonjour!!"

Anna fit volte face.

"Ah... Et comment va-t-elle? A-t-elle trouvé un fiancé?"

Ren retint un soupir de soulagement : Son plan pour détourner l'attention d'Anna avait marché mais pour combien de temps? Il savait qu'il devait gagner autant de temps qu'il le pouvait et le sujet du fiancé allait être vite épuisé...

"Oui, elle en a trouvé un..."

"Qui?"

"Euh... Le prince des Anio HoroHoro!"

Il y eut un long silence.

"HoroHoro... Cette tête d'ahuri, ce Yeti des montagnes qui ne sait pas se que c'est qu'un peigne!!! Elle aurait pu mieux choisir!! Et c'est pas ton '_ami_', Ren?"

Ren respira et expira 'Non il ne faut pas que je l'étrippe!!!'

"Si, si... mais elle a choisi Horo...elle a dit que comme ça elle pourait aller voir ailleur sans problème et qu'elle pourait garder un oeil sur lui pour moi... elle trouve ça plus simple...pas d'engagement ni rien de sérieux et puis comme ça notre père lui foutra la paix et elle pourra continuer de sortir en toute impunité avec Lee Pai Lang!!!"

"Oh, oui elle m'a aussi demandé si tu pouvais me raconter pour que je lui raconte l'épisode d'hier de Liaisons, Fric et Kleenex."

"Elle l'a raté? Pourtant elle est pire fan que moi!!"

"Oui, à cause de la cérémonie de fiançaille...et le magnéto était en panne."

"Bon ben je vais te raconter!!!"

Anna s'assit et Ren suivit son exemple pensant bien que le résumé allait prendre au moins une heure, même si un épisode ne durait que 20 minutes sans compter la demi-heure de résumé et les 10 minutes de générique (très long pour présenter tous les personnages!!) et bien évidement les 5 minutes de pub!!!

"Donc comme elle le sait, avant-hier l'épisode c'était arrêté sur la chute à ski, pendant une avalanche, de Maria-Adelaïde et le réveil de Brian de son comas de Trois ans, un mois, cinq jours, huit heures, quatorze minutes et 25,5 secondes. Donc on revient sur le mariage de Steeve avec Erzabeth, la soeur jumelle diabolique de Elizabeth. Mais en fait, Steeve ne sait pas qu'il s'apprête à se marier avec Erzabeth car il pense que c'est Elizabeth. Mais la méchante Erzabeth a fait croire à Elizabeth qu'elle était défigurée après que Paul lui ait jeté un verre de champagne au visage et qu'elle soit tombée dans les escaliers (les trois pauvres marches du péron de sa maison) et donc elle n'ose plus sortir et refuse de parler à quiconque exepté Erzabeth à qui elle obeït au doigt et à l'oeil."

Anna avait à peine commencer que Ren avait déjà la tête qui tournait, se demandant qui était qui et qu'est ce que c'était que tous ce bordel à propos de défiguration : Quoi? elle pouvait pas se regarder das un miroir!!!

"Elle a pas de miroir ta Elizabeth?"

"La ferme et écoute!!!

Donc pour être sûre qu'Elizabeth n'empêche pas son mariage avec Steeve, Erzabeth l'a enfermée dans la cave en dessous de la chapelle où elle s'apprête à épouser Steeve!!!

Là on retourne sur John qui est parti à la recherche de Maria-Adelaïde avec Marie-Sue, sa fille adoptive qui se trouve être la soeur de la belle mèrede Paul et la cousine germaine au sixième degrès de Maria-Adélaïde. Ils sont avec les sauveteurs cherchant désepérément dans la neige jusqu'à ce que Sissi, le Chihuahua de Marie-Sue, se mette à aboyer tirant sur un morceau de vêtement rose fushia et jaune fluo appartenant à Maria-Adelaïde...

Là on passe sur Paul et Gwendoline, qui est la femme de Steeve qui a disparu lors d'un safari en Afrique il y a cinq ans et demi, qui se préparent à arrêter le mariage entre Elizabeth et Steeve, sans savoir qu'Erzabeth à pris la place de Elizabeth..."

"Qu'est ce que Paul vient faire là dedans?!"

"Argh!!! Tais toi!!! Paul est l'ex-mari de la meilleur amie de Elizabeth : Andréa, qui est morte dans un accident de voiture mais en faite c'était Paul qui avait remplacé le liquide de freinage avec du lave-vitre!!! Et Paul est obsedé par Elizabeth depuis qu'ils ont couché ensemble dans l'épisode 195."

5 secondes plus tard Ren tombait dans les pommes dû à un hyper gros mal de tête.

Après avoir vérifié que Ren était toujours en vie, Anna repartit à la recherche de Yoh.

**Interlude fin**.

**Chapitre 5 : Oups...**

Hao passa ses bras derrière la tête de Yoh pour approfondir son... exploration de la bouche de Yoh, passant sa langue sur les lèvres délicieusement sucrées de Yoh.

Yoh sortit enfin de sa stupeur et essaya de protester, ce qui n'était vraiment pas malin, puisque profitant du fait que Yoh ouvrait la bouche pour objecter, Hao entra sa langue dans la bouche de Yoh, en explorant chaques recoins ne manquant pas une dent ni une carie!!

Enfin, Hao se décolla de Yoh, pour prendre sa respiration!!

"Ah...ça fait du bien, au réveille!!! Bon Maintenant qui es tu?"

Yoh resta bouche bée. 'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec!!!' pensa Yoh totalement désorienté.

"Bon alors tu réponds ou t'as perdu ta langue!!! C'est vrai que tu l'as pas beaucoup... utilisée." (allusion au baiser)

"Hein? quoi?"

"Ton nom..."

"Euh oui.. Yoh!! Mon nom est Yoh!"

"Yoh d'où ça sort ça? c'est bizarre comme nom!!"

"Regardez qui parle!! Monsieur HAO"

"Oh tu connais mon nom?"

"Oui... Tiens ton père t'a laissé ça." dit Yoh tendant la lettre à Hao.

"Pas la peine de lire... ça doit être aussi claire que l'eau de la Seine!"

"Alors Yoh c'est ça? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

"Moi, j'essaie d'échapper à ma fiancée..."

"..." Hao fronça les sourcils.

"Eh, c'est qu'elle est térifiante!!"

"...Vraiment?!" Hao ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

Quand soudain un cri retenti!!

"YOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, T'ES OÙ?"

"C'est quoi ce crie? La castafiore qui fait ses vocalises?!"

"Non, c'est elle!!"

"Elle?"

"Ma fiancée..." dit Yoh.

Il agrippa Hao et l'emmena sous le lit pour se cacher d'Anna.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!!! Faut pas qu'elle me trouve!!!" chuchotta Yoh, en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de Hao, pour lui signaler de se taire.

Profitant de se petit geste anodin, Hao saisit dans sa bouche le doigt offensant et commença à le sucer lentement, jouant avec sa langue. (AN : Désolée un petit dérapage... ça n'iras pas plus loin Yoh n'est pas 'une Marie couches toi là') Yoh rougit comme une tomate trop mûre et retira vite fait son doigt de la bouge de Hao. Hao eut un petit sourire en coin.

"YOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LÀ!!! J'AI VU LA FACON DONT TU T'ES DEBARASSE DE LA PORTE!!!"

Yoh regardait passer les pied de Anna priant pour qu'elle n'est pas l'idée de regarder sous lit. Hao regardait curieusement les pieds de Anna, la jaugeant.

'Vu la taille de ses pieds, elle n'est pas bien grande, pas grosse non plus... bah pas de quoi avoir peur?' pensa Hao. Hao regarda Yoh un air d'incompréhension passant sur son visage.

Yoh leva les yeux au ciel : 'Pourvu qu'il ne dise rien... Dieu je t'en pris, si t'existe, ne laisse pas Anna me trouver, SVP!!!'

Anna tapa du pied provoquant un nuage de poussière.

"ATCHOUM"

"Oups"

Anna se retourna, se baissa lentement en pliant bien les genoux et regarda sous le lit.

"TROUVE!!!!"

**Chapitre 5 fin**

Ouah le chapitre 5!! ça a été dur mais je l'ai fait!!!

Bon ben maintenant review Svp!!


	6. rencontres

Bonjour le monde!!

Bon ben voici un autre chapitre, encore un!!!

Disclamer : Non, Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.

WARNING : Shônen-aï!! Pourquoi je continue à écrire celà tout le monde le sait.

Pour l'instant le couple Hao/Yoh, il y en aura peut-être d'autre, plus tard...en tout cas sûrement Ren/Horo je sais pas comment je vais faire mais...

Autre chose aussi, je m'excuse si parfois mon humour est mal placé ou limite, je n'ai rien contre personne!!!

Toutes ressemblances à des faits réels ou des personnes réelles seraient pur coïncidence.

Réponses aux review :

Djehra : Mici J'espère que ce 6° chapitre va te plaire!!

Oceana-666 : Euh non... Yoh est juste terrorisé à l'idée de devoir faire face à Anna et à sa punition pour avoir 'secher' l'entraînement. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour notre si beau Hao!!!

Seddy : T'inquiète elle y réfléchit, notre chère Anna n'est jamais à court d'idée quand il s'agit de torturer Yoh!!! J'adore Anna!!! Elle est trop bien!!! ça me fais mal au coeur que Yohla trompe avec Hao... (bon d'accord c'est de ma faute c'est moi qu'écrit après tout!!)

Azalee : Pour tout te dire l'idée m'est venu quand ma soeur m'a envoyé un mail expliquant les 'relations' fiictives que son groupe de chat' à créer du style ma soeur est la fille du père de son cousin... enfin elle est complètement folle!!! (l'auteur pris pour que sa soeur ne tompe jamais sur ça!!! Sinon ce sera son dernier chapitre). En fait normalement le 7° volume manga de DNAngel viens de sortir... comment tu trouves? J'adore la couverture!!! Hiwatari-kuuuuuuuuuuuun mais on le vois pas assez dans ce volume, snif...Par contre il est craquant en Dark!!:p

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontres**

Yoh resta figé de peur, alors que Anna lui prenait le bras pour le sortir de dessous le lit. Hao, lui, était déjà sorti, assis sur son lit regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il était partagé entre écarter la jeune fille de Yoh ou rire jusqu'aux larmes puis intervenir. Après une bonne seconde de réflexion, il sourit (intérieurement) et se décida que le mieux était de regarder le petit show qui se déroulait devant lui mais étant Hao, il ne montra pas son... amusement.

Anna criait comme une enragée :

"Et ton entraînement!!! Faignasse!!! Tu vas avoir double rations d'entraînement. Et ce soir rien à manger!!! Et tu vas me faire cinq cent pompes... non plutôt mille!!! Allez faignasse!!! Pas de musique non plus!!! Et tu vas me masser les pieds!!"

"Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" pleurnicha pitoyablement Yoh.

Hao en avait assez d'être ignoré.

"Hmmm, hmmm!!"

"T'es qui toi?"

"C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Ne crois tu pas? Tu es chez moi ici!!!"

Anna fixa Hao.

"Anna!! La fiancée de cette loque!!" dit-elle montrant Yoh d'un signe de tête. "Alors qui es tu?"

"Asakura Hao."

Anna fronça les sourcils et examina Hao, puis elle tourna son regard vers Yoh puis de nouveau vers Hao, Yoh, Hao, Yoh...

"Identique" murmura-t-elle, "On dirait des clones!!!"

"Bon, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici? On s'amusait bien avec Yoh avant que t'interviennes!!!" dit Hao non chalament.

"Moi!!! Je viens le chercher, lui!!!!"

Anna montra Yoh du doigt.

"Il a essayé d'échapper à son entraînement!!"

"Si je puis me permettre, c'est un entrainement pour quoi?" demanda Hao curieux. 'Malgrès tout, je dois rester poli... c'est une invitée...'

"Entraînement pour devenir Roi!!!!"

Hao leva un sourcil : "Roi de quoi?"

Anna roula les yeux : "De ce putin de fichu de pays!!!! Mais tu sors d'où, toi? D'une cave?"

"Non, de mon lit..."

Anna le regarda les yeux exorbités 'Est ce qu'il se moque de moi?'

"Euh... Anna..." intervint timidement Yoh.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi?"

"Il vient juste de se réveiller d'un long 'coma'..."

"Hein?"

Yoh pris la lettre que Hao avait laissé sur le lit et la tendit à Anna. Anna la lut à voix haute!!

"_Cher Hao, Mon cher petit Hao, euh je ne sais par où commençait... euh bon... euh... je vais faire simple : euh bah t'es dans le coma et tu te réveillera peut-être jamais... et... comment t'annoncer ça... ta grand-mère a fait une crise cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle... Euh t'as été maudis... et y'a un truc pour te ramener... mais ch'ais plus quoi? Ton père qui t'aime._

Je suis désolée de te dire ça, enfin pas vraiment, mais ton père est vraiment débile!!!"

"Je sais... Je l'ai supporté pendant 16 ans!!!"

"...Je t'aime bien toi." répondit Anna

Les yeux de Yoh s'ercarquillèrent : 'Est-ce-que je viens de tomber dans la cinquième dimension? Anna a dit qu'elle aimait bien quelqu'un? Wouahou Il va pleuvoir des petits éléphants roses...'

"Bon maintenant assez bavardé!! Yoh au travail tout de suite!!! Pour m'avoir fait marcher, je vais te faire trimer cinq fois plus que d'habitude!! Allez!!!"

Hao leva un sourcil : 'Bah moi, je préfère Yoh...'

"Bon, on y va, Faignasse!!!"

Et Anna sortit tirant Yoh par l'oreille. Hao les suivit tranquillement sifflotant un petit air (le générique de fin d'Hikaru no Go), et en profitant par la même pour allumer quelques petits feux de-ci delà avec son très cher SOF (Spirit Of Fire) qu'il avait retrouvé dans la poche de son pantallon.

Anna se retourna : "Pourquoi tu nous suis?"

"Je ne _vous_ suis pas..." répondit Hao impassible malgrès le fait qu'Anna le fixait comme si elle voulait l'épingler sur l'arbre derrière lui.

"Alors qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Je le suis, _lui_!!!" répondit Hao montrant Yoh.

Anna resta perplexe. Yoh rougit. Hao resta le regard fixer sur Yoh comme si il le deshabillait du regard.

Anna reprit sa marche trainant Yoh qu'elle avait attaché avec son très long chapelet. Yoh avait l'air résolu à son triste destin : quintuple dose d'entraînement donc quintuple dose d'hurlement... vraiment, il se demandait ce qui était le pire : les courbatures dû à l'entraînement ou les bourdonnements qu'il avait dans les oreilles pendant quinze jours après les scéances de torture auditive que lui infligeait Anna aka entraînement. Hao lui continuait de suivre, amusé par le petit spectacle.

Tout celà donner un joyeux pett trio avec Anna qui murmurait les mille et une tortures qu'elle allait faire subir à Yoh dès qu'ils seraient au chateau, tel que lui confisquer son walkman (la pire des punition pour notre Yoh) ; Yoh qui pleurait tout ce qu'il savait sachant qu'il ne passerait pas à travers de son entraînement et d'une longue, très longue 'discussion' avec sa oh très charmante grand-mère qui allait encore lui faire la morale sur comment traiter une femme, qu'il fallait pas qu'il tourne mal comme son père qui ne fesait pas la cuisine (oh le méchant!!) par contre il faisait le ménage, le repassage et même sortir les poubelles mais le défaut le plus haïsable selon sa grand mère, il aimait les sources chaudes et donc se promenait torse nu avec seulementune serviette blanche sur les hanches sans compter son masque débile vaguement en forme d'oiseau qu'il portait toujours sur le visage ; le derneir joyeux luron de cette petite compagnie était tranquillement en train de jouer avec son briquet (pour une fois il n'allumait pas de feu) en examinant la forêt.

'Qu'est ce que j'aime la Nature!!!! ' pensait Hao 'Avant j'avais jamais le droit de sortir... sous prétexte que j'allais foutre le feu!!! Ah la bande de simple d'esprit!!! Moi, ce que je n'aimais pas c'était cette horible bâtiment qu'ils appellaient château... Moi, j'aurais largement préféré dormir à la belle étoile que dans un putin de lit!!!'

Hao était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte lorsqu'Anna s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une clairière où était étendu un jeune homme avec une coiffure de pic à glace!!!

"REN" cria Yoh "Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais, Anna?"

Anna ignora la question et attacha Ren avec son chapelet (il est vraiment long son chapelet à Anna) et repartit traînant derrière elle, non seulement Yoh mais aussi un Ren inconscient. Hao observa en détail leur nouveau comparse.

'Le pauvre, il va avoir un méga mal de tête quand il se réveillera!!' pensa Hao, contemplant le pauvre Ren qui venait de se prendre un nouveau caillou sur la tête.'Si il n'est pas mort avant dû à un traumatisme cranien!!!'

Après le treizième coups sur la tête, Ren se réveilla enfin!!

"Aïe!!!" cria Ren.

Anna s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ren.

"Enfin réveillé Blanche neige?" demanda Anna.

Ren la fusilla littéralement du regard. 'Petite emmerdeuse suffisante!!!' pensa Ren.

Ren reagarda autour de lui. Il vit Yoh attaché accroupi un air misérable de chien battu ayant était pris par un employé de la fourière sur le visage. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Ren se fût le jeune homme debout devant lui qui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à Yoh, à la seul différenceque l'inconnu avait les cheveux long.

"Bonjour" dit Hao fixant Ren d'un oeil septique.

"Euh...bonjour... Qui es tu?"

"Hao."

'Okay... bon pas très bavard celui là... bah...il peut pas être aussi terrible qu'Anna!!!' pensa Ren.

"Enchanté... je m'appelle Ren."

Hao ne répondit pas et continua de suivre Anna qui traînait toujours Ren et Yoh derrière elle.

**fin chapitre 6**

J'aime pas ce chapitre... enfin bon j'espère qui vous plaîra parce que finalement l'opinion de l'auteur on sent fout (cf ma chère soeur).

Une petite review, s'il vous plaît!!

Oh avant que j'oublie si vous avez une petite idée pour la suite... faites en part!!!


End file.
